El principio de un final
by pkhinata
Summary: Los miedos nos impiden hacer cosas q deseamos... la vida nos pone las oportunidades enfrente solo es cuestion de verlas... q pasara cuando se tengan ganas de volver a amar despues de tener el corazon destrozado...¡
1. Chapter 1

Después de los hermanos "Hell" las cosas se tranquilizaron mucho en mi interior… definitivamente encontré mi amuleto de la buena suerte, pude superar mis miedos y entender mis errores, pero sobre todo por fin acepte que de verdad no puedo pasar un día sin ver aun que sea su sonrisa; por suerte por un tiempo seguiré a su lado, es tan importante tener un lugar en su vida… pero sobre todo en su corazón…

"_TV Noticia de última hora; a ocurrido un accidente en las instalaciones de LME, donde se está grabando su nueva película que será protagonizada por la actriz Mogami Kyoko siendo su debut como protagonista, no se saben los detalles, se rumora que la causa fueron fallas técnicas, desafortunada mente la actriz resulto herida y fue trasladada al hospital de Tokio, se reporta como grave"._

...esa noticia le robo el alma aun que se ha negado durante mucho a lo que siente, sus ojos perdieron movimiento, su rostro se quedo sin expresión, pero su corazón latió tan intensamente que solo le provoco pronunciar su nombre…

- Kyoko…

…**.El final de un principio…**

**CAPITULO 1**

No sé como paso, ¿dónde está? Dentro de ella todo es obscuro y lo único que escucha son gritos de auxilio, el llanto de María diciendo "nee-chan, nee-chan", la voz de Kotonami gritando "Mogami, Mogami reacciona", y por más que ella intente contestar nadie puede oírla, su cuerpo se adormece, las fuerzas desaparecen, y aun que su fuerza de voluntad es mucha solo cae lentamente a un abismo donde todo lo que refleja es a él.

- María, María ¿Dónde estás?

- Abuelito, abuelito

- Te encuentras bien

- Si… pero fue mi culpa abuelito, fue mi culpa… fue por salvarme

- Tranquila pequeña no fue tu culpa tranquilízate… mejor dime ¿qué paso?

- Vine a visitar a nee-chan y desearle mucha suerte en su papel, estábamos jugando cuando me tropecé con unos cables y se me iban a caer unas tarimas encima pero nee-chan me empujo y le cayeron a ella

- María calma llorando no solucionas nada todo va a salir bien ya verás; Kyoko es una chica muy fuerte y se recuperara pronto, anda calma y vamos al hospital…

…la niña no paraba de llorar… creerse culpable por tanto tiempo de la muerte de su madre… y ahora esto… era demasiado para una niña tan sensible como ella; sin embargó con ella las cosas serian más fáciles de llevar pero y él… como reaccionara ante esta situación, antes de irse por fin lo acepto, pero esto… esto que significara para él….

- Yashiro-san.. ¡

- Presidente ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Que sabes de Ren?

- Para estas horas ya debe de venir para acá… su vuelo de Los Ángeles salió hace una hora, ¿Lo necesita?

- ¿No te has enterado? Mogami tuvo un accidente va rumbo al hospital, está muy grave.

- ¡Queeeeee!

- Necesitamos hablar con Ren antes de que se entere de mala manera o no sé que pueda pasar

- Intentare llamar a sus padres haber si saben de él, y espero se entere hasta que lo vea y no en cuanto llegue a Tokyo… iré por él al Aeropuerto.

- Gracias Yashiro, en cuanto sepas algo infórmame

- Presidente, ¿en que hospital esta?

- En el Tokyo Metropolitan Hiroo

10 horas… 10 horas en un avión no es nada grato, pero la razón por la cual paso de verdad que fue satisfactoria, ver de nuevo a mis padres y poder arreglar las cosas con ellos ha sido uno de los pasos que tenía que dar y de verdad que me ayudo mucho y dejo que sintiera que estoy completo por fin y ahora le dedicare el resto a mi carrera y a lo que le pueda dar a ella que me ha dado tanto desde que la conozco y sin siquiera darse cuenta…

…¿Porque los reporteros se enteran de todo? ¿Cómo sabían que llegaba si ni siquiera supieron que me fui?…

- Ren, Ren ¿Nos puedes decir cómo está la coestrella de tu nueva película? -

- ¿En qué hospital esta? -

- ¿Por qué no quieren decir nada de su estado? -

- ¿Es cierto que se encontraba en un estado inconveniente? -

- ¿Qué harán si no mejora pronto?, ¿Cambiaran de actriz? -

- ¿Se rumora que se daño la espalda, es cierto? -

- ¿Cómo esta Mogami-san?... -

…y el swich se encendió…

- Yashiro-san

- Lamento todo esto, intente que no pasara así pero ha sido un caos desde que entro a quirófano

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- En el camino te explico todo

…caminamos hasta el estacionamiento rodeados de los oficiales de seguridad del aeropuerto, estaba más que impaciente pero sabía que si Yashiro decía algo los medios no tardarían ni 5 minutos en publicarlo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como la facilidad de cambiar mis expresiones se veía diezmada, no sabía que sentía precisamente, pero la desesperación y la angustia era lo que más se le asemejaba, tenía que verla, saber como estaba, la necesitaba a mi lado, y en ese preciso instante me jure a mi mismo que por el resto de mi existencia me dedicaría a evitar que algo la dañara, así estuviera o no dentro de mis manos que pasara….

- ¡Esto es verdad, ella está mal¡ ¿Qué esta pasando? Te dije que la cuidaras…

- Esto no fue por falta de cuidado

- Dame las llaves yo manejo

- Ni lo sueñes menos en ese estado

- Más te vale que me lo digas todo ó de verdad algo malo va a pasar…

- ¡Vaya el presidente tenía razón¡ jajaja

- No es momento para burlas…. ¿Qué paso?

- Mogami empezó ayer sus escenas individuales estaban en el set de LME y María la fue a visitar, estaban jugando y la niña tropezó con unos cables, esto hizo q las tarimas de la escenografía comenzaran a caer… Mogami vio que la niña estaba en peligro y la saco del camino para que no le pasara nada, se le cayeron encima a ella y de inmediato perdió el conocimiento, la ambulancia llego momentos después y la trasladaron al hospital Tokyo Metropolitan de urgencia, horas después de su ingreso la metieron a quirófano por que en las radiografías descubrieron una fisura en la parte media de la espalda, y si no era atendida de inmediato podría tener consecuencias en un futuro como dejar de caminar, la operación es demasiado complicada pero no peligrosa, así que lleva ay aproximadamente 4 hrs dentro, los medios se enteraron a grandes rasgos de la situación y se ha estado diciendo lo peor exagerando la situación… sabes cómo es esto…

…sentí mi mundo derrumbarse sin explicación, entendí desde la primera palabra que no estaba en peligro y que todo saldría bien; sin embargo por extraña razón comencé a desesperarme como nunca y en mi cabeza solo aparecía la absurda idea de no querer sentir lo que provoca el vacio y la pérdida de quien amas de nuevo, _**¿pero cómo se puede perder lo que no se tiene?**_ y fue cuando reaccione, llegamos al hospital y al entrar por la puerta decidí que no perdería la oportunidad de conocer el verdadero amor por primera vez con una persona más que especial que me conoce como realmente soy y me acepta aun que no lo sepa….

- ¿Hay algo más que tenga que saber?

- **Fuwa Shô** está aquí

- ¿Cómo se entero?

- No lo sé, cuando salí para irte a recoger él iba entrando, llego preguntando por Mogami

- Hmmmm

- Compórtate por favor, no demos un espectáculo más a la prensa

- Si él lo hace con gusto

- Ren¡

- Yashiro

Al escuchar su nombre como obra y arte de magia la cara inexpresiva apareció otra vez, de verdad ya era suficiente soportar la angustia de saber si Kyoko había salido de la operación de manera exitosa, como para todavía soportar la presencia de esa persona tan detestable para _**nosotros**_, porque en verdad comenzaba a odiar la manera en que ese tipo la trato y sobre todo comenzaba a sentirme demasiado incomodo recordando cómo se autoproclamaba dueño del lugar más importante en su corazón y sobre todo como juro que jamás permitiría que ella le olvidare… pero de eso me encargare yo, de ahora en adelante hare que lo olvide…. lo juro…

- Tsuruga Ren

- Shôtaro

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así?

- De la misma manera que tú te atreviste a venir aquí después de todo lo que le has hecho, si sabes lo que significa tener vergüenza? Sho-ta-ro

- Soy la única familia que tiene, no me puedes prohibir verla

- Pero no te necesita, y créeme para eso estoy yo aquí

- Quien lo diría, el famosísimo Tsuruga Ren defendiendo a una simple novata

- Que ha demostrado que vale mucho más que tú

- Ren la prensa…

- Si Ren la prensa, ¿Acaso vas a dañar tu reputación con alguien como yo que no vale la pena?

- La daño defendiendo lo que me importa

- ¿Qué significa eso?

- Interprétalo como quieras, el punto aquí es que quiero que te vayas de una buena vez, si se entera que estas aquí la pondrá peor

…la situación cada vez se pone más tensa y de verdad espero poder controlar todo lo que fui o tal vez soy, por el bien de todos…

- No me voy de aquí hasta que la vea…

- Voy a preguntar sobre su estado, y cuando vuelva no te quiero ver aquí, o de lo contrario…

- ¿O de lo contrario qué?

- Voy a tener que pedir que te saquen

- Atrévete

…fui a buscar al presidente a la sala privada de la habitación de Kyoko para que me dijera de su estado, al principio me conto lo que paso y después me informo que las cosas se habían tranquilizado y que ya estaba en una sala de recuperación, que en cuanto se pasara el efecto de la anestesia la trasladarían a su cuarto, María estaba dormida de tanto llorar y no sabía las buenas noticias, pero esperaba que pronto se le quitara la idea de que ella era la culpable y que Kyoko no la iba a dejar de querer; salí de la habitación para reunirme con Yashiro en la sala del hospital con la esperanza de no verlo más, pero mi suerte no fue tanta, así que pensé que si le daba algo nos libraríamos de él…

- Mira ella está bien, en unas horas la pasaran a su habitación, mejor vete de verdad no compliques las cosas

- Ya te dije que no me voy hasta hablar con ella

- El presidente es su tutor y si él lo solicita el hospital te prohibirá la estancia aquí o la entra a verla, confórmate por saber de ella por los medios

- Ni lo sueñes

…y así comenzó el enfrentamiento con el que nos declaramos la guerra Fuwa Shô y yo, el primer golpe lo recibí en la cara sin previo aviso y por el mismo di unos pasos hacia atrás, cuando reacciones lo tome por el cuello de la camisa y le di un golpe en el estomago para sacarle el aíre y terminar con esto, cayó al suelo con un brillo en los ojos que al principio creí era humillación, pero me equivoque, no era más que coraje…

- No te vas a quedar con ella, menos con esto que acabas de hacer, cavaste tu propia tumba

- Te crees tan importante

- No me creo, lo soy (dijo levantándose del suelo), esa niña ni siquiera hubiera entrado a tu vida de no haber sido por querer vengarse de mí y lo sabes.

- No creo niño, la vida es un completo misterio y no sabes las vueltas que da

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- No te importa, confórmate con saber que soy más especial que TU

…no puede evitar decirlo quería hacerlo rabiar era tan entretenido, pero su molestia fue tanta que comenzó una pelea que termino llevándonos al estacionamiento del hospital, en medio de un círculo de periodistas y un sinfín de gritos que no entendía…

- Ren ya déjalo… enfermera busque al Sr. Lory Takarada debe de estar en la habitación de la señorita Mogami; tráigalo de inmediato…

- Entendido Sr. ya vuelvo

- Ren estás dando un espectáculo… esto va a ser un escándalo

…los gritos de Yashiro intentando calmarme seguían rondando mis oídos, y a mí solo me daban más ganas de golpear a Sho pero ni siquiera era por coraje o por que en verdad estuviera enojado con él y mucho menos por la situación, solo fue mi manera de descargar la impotencia que sentía por no haber estado hay para cuidar de Kyoko, por tener que esperar a que despierte y me sonría echándose la culpa de lo que sucedió, era la frustración y el miedo de no saber qué hacer por y para ella…

_**(En la entrada del Hospital)**_

- Sr. Presidente

- Yashiro que está pasando aquí

- Ren y Sho

- Srs. Acompáñenme, _(dirigiéndose a los oficiales de la puerta_) Yashiro ve con María, está dormida

- Si señor, permiso

- Ren, Ren, compórtate, sabes lo que puede pasar… vamos sepárenlos de una vez

…la voz del presidente me hizo recordar los viejos tiempos y el por qué de todo lo que había evitad, e incluso recordé el por qué Kyoko era lo más importante y valioso que tenía, así que antes de que llegaran los oficiales del hospital a separarnos me hice hacia atrás y me aleje de Shotaro, si ella se enteraba me iba a regañar y mucho… eso solo provoco que sonriera, ella era capaz de simplemente hacerme ser yo…

- Listo me calme

- ¿Como se te ocurre montar este espectáculo en pleno hospital?

- Él empezó, a mi no me diga nada

- No te comportes como un niño que no te queda y quita esa absurda sonrisa de la cara, esto va a ser un tremendo escándalo, ya tenía demasiado con lo que Mogami para todavía que tener que lidiar con tus liso Ren ¿Qué te pasa? ¿En que estabas pensando?

- ….

- De verdad que no te entiendo

- Le pedí a la buena que saliera y no quiso, no acepto lo que le propuse y vea como se puso, de verdad esto no lo empecé yo

- Son amigos Ren, desde la infancia

- No son amigos, este simplemente se burlo de ella y la utilizo, este es la razón por la cual ella no pudo hacer la vida de una adolecente normal

- Ella me pertenece que te quede claro Tsuruga

- No es un objeto como para que sea de alguien, no seas absurdo Shotaro

- Te guste o no en cuanto esa niña este bien se va conmigo

- Sobre mi cadáver

- Ya lo veremos

- Haber par de adolescente, Mogami no es una muñeca que van a traer de un lado para otro, ni a la cual van a poner entre sus absurdas disputas de poder, esa niña esta a mi cargo legalmente, así que háganme el favor de irse de aquí…

- Presidente…

- Si Ren tu también, hasta que no medites lo que hiciste no te quiero ver por el hospital y mucho menos a usted jovencito, lo que hizo o dejo de hacerle a Mogami lo discutiré con ella en su momento, pero por su tranquilidad los quiero lejos de ella… **a los dos...**

- Presidente, la tengo que ver, por favor, han pasado meses… **(Suplique)**

- Lo entiendo Ren pero no es lo correcto, cuando se entere de este espectáculo esa niña se pondrá peor… ¿Por qué sonríes?

- ¿Sabes lo que pasara cuando se entere cierto?

- Si y si en ese momento su deseo es verte te lo hare saber, mientras tanto no te quiero aquí, limítate a estar en la televisora o en tu casa, por que los medios te van a atacar por todos lados, así que hasta que no calme este asunto no quiero que me compliques más las cosas ¿Entendiste?

- Si Presidente voy con Yashiro a darle unas indicaciones y de paso veo a María, después de eso me voy

- Entendido, pero antes de irte me buscas, tengo asuntos de trabajo que tengo que aclararte

- Perfecto, permiso.

- En cuanto a usted jovencito, le reitero que no lo quiero ver cerca del hospital, desde este momento daré la orden de que no lo dejen pasar de ninguna manera con Kyoko, así que no me hagas ponerte en evidencia quieres

- No me lo puede impedir

- Sabes que si, sigo siendo el tutor de Mogami

- En un par de meses cumple la mayoría de edad y ese poder sobre ella se disipara

- Tal vez, pero eso solo ella lo decidirá ¿entendiste?

- No me van a alejar de ella, es mía

- Como digas, señores… llévenselo…

…el espectáculo parecía la grabación de un nuevo drama, y los periodistas en ninguno momento dejaron de grabar pero lo mejor fue que ni siquiera interrumpieron, esto de verdad les dio tela de donde cortar para arruinar una carrera o hacerla despegar hasta lo más alto entre chismes, y diretes, y aun así yo solo podía estar feliz porque sabía que en cuanto Mogami lo supiera me iba a tocar una buena regañada como si fuera la misma Setsu la que hablara a Cain pero lo iba a disfrutar tanto que solo esperaba sucediera pronto, de esa manera también me quedaría claro que ella está bien y que no la perdería por nada…

- Yashiro

- Vaya por fin le hiciste caso a alguien

- Discúlpame no era mi intención no tomarte en cuenta, solo que…

- Fuwa Sho es tan poco soportable, y no obstante estas preocupado por ella y ella sí que es importante para ti… si lo sé, lo sé, ella es la única que te controla… pero ni creas que te voy a defender…

- Gracias, no esperaba menos de ti ¿Cómo esta María?

- Despertó lo suficiente para decirle que Kyoko está bien y volvió a dormir

- ¿Sigue creyéndose culpable?

- Si, pero por desgracia no es todo

- ¿Paso algo con Kyoko?

- Ren… Mogami-san entro en coma


	2. Chapter 2

"No lo hagas por mi… no me harías ningún favor…" son las palabras que me siguen retumbando en la cabeza, no sabemos si fue de manera consiente ó solo fue por la realidad de los sueños en los que estaba enterrada desde hace semanas, pero fuera la razón que fuera es maravilloso el alivio y calor que me provoco el volver a ver esos ojos y escuchar su voz….

…**.El final de un principio…**

**CAPITULO 2**

…ha pasado casi un mes desde que la habían pasado a su habitación, los doctores no sabían la razón por la que entro en coma y sin embargo María llena de inocencia y culpa solo fue capaz de decir que estaba muy cansada y enojada – _**con ella**_ – que por eso no quería despertar; y parecía que así era, se le hicieron pruebas y pruebas durante días y no había nada, sus signos eran buenos, su salud era impecable, los resultados de la operación habían sido exitosos y las complicaciones normales no se presentaron, pero entonces, ¿Entonces qué había pasado en la mente de Mogami durante su operación que ha hecho que no despierte?...

- Ren, ve a descansar, llevas 3 días aquí

- No quiero separarme de ella, tal vez despierte

- El mirarla, acariciar su mano y dejar de comer no hará que eso pase

- Lose, pero puedo estar aquí para ella cuando lo haga

- Aun así no se sabe que pase

- ….

- Ren, se supone que la necia es María, no tú, ve a casa duerme un rato y si pasa algo te aviso

- No quiero

- Mínimo ve a tomar un baño y cámbiate de ropa por favor

- Está bien, regreso en un par de horas

- Ren

- …

- Ella va a estar bien, pronto despertara, ya veras

- Ojala

...salí del hospital por la parte trasera, los medios no se habían despegado ni un momento de la puerta de entrada para poder averiguar algo de lo que pasaba con Mogami, afortunadamente el Presidente ha podido mantener la información 100% aislada y no ha habido ningún inconveniente; tratamos de localizar a su mamá pero parecía como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, yo de ante mano sabía que iba a ser una tarea inútil, recuerdo el daño que le hizo de pequeña y también que nunca estuvo a su lado; pero de los que no me pude librar en ningún momento fue de los padres de Shotaro, ni de él…

**&&& FLASH BACK &&&**

- Ren, han pasado dos semanas y no mejora, creo que es hora de avisarle a su familia

- No tiene familia

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Solo digamos que lo sé, lo único que tenía era a Fuwa Sho y no creo que sea buena idea llamarlo

- Tal vez el pueda localizar a su mamá

- Probablemente ¡No lo sé!-

- Ren dime ¿Por qué no quieres que se le diga nada a Fuwa Sho?

- ¿A qué se refiere Presidente?

- Ren ¡Estas celoso de Sho!

- ….

…celos, no sabía que eran los celos, así que no sabía si era lo que sentía, sabía que me sentía impotente por no poder hacer nada por Kyoko, sabía que sentía coraje por el simple hecho de que él se le acercara… pero sobre todo sabía que tenía miedo de que alguien la alejara de mi..

- Ren ¿dime la verdad?

- No se dé que me habla presidente, de verdad no lo entiendo

- Ren ¿Entendiste la verdadera razón por la que puse a Mogami contigo en el proyecto de los hermanos Hell?

- Necesitaba que alguien me controlara

- En realidad no

-¿Entonces?

- Necesitaba que te dieras cuenta de que eres capaz de amar… comenzaste a sentirlo con el proyecto de Luna Nueva, tus reacciones de inconformidad por que a Mogami la comenzaban a buscar, el que tuviera que arreglarse más por las presentaciones que tenia y todo ese "enojo" que tenias por no estar con ella… se llaman celos..

-…"celos"¡

- Si… celos… esa es la palabra que describe lo que sientes

- Pero…

- Ren ¿Por qué te niegas tanto a querer a alguien?

- Por que tengo miedo a lastimarla y perderla

- Entonces admites que empiezas a sentir algo

- Se que siento por ella, pero sé que no debo de sentirlo… no es aceptable

- ¿Por qué?

-….en realidad no lo sé… solo sé que le puedo crear más problemas que beneficiarla

- Pues te equivocas, en este caso le harías más bien que mal, sabes que ella también se niega a querer y creo que solo tú sabes por que

- Y precisamente por esa razón me da miedo que lo poco que tengo de ella lo pierda si intento algo más…

- ¿Entonces qué pretendes hacer?

- Quedarme a su lado y ser lo q ella quiera que sea

- Y ahorita… es necesario que le avisemos a la familia de Fuwa Sho

- Esta bien, si cree que le puede ayudar adelante, pero no se que pueda pasar..

- Aprenderás a controlarte

-…hmmm

**&&& FIN FLASH BACK &&&**

…afortunadamente en estos meses fue la gira del nuevo MV de Shotaro y al no poder ni posponer ni cancelarla no ha podido estar mucho tiempo aquí con ella, cosa que me alivio de sobre manera ya que también fue difícil para mí pues tuve que salir del país para promocionar Luna Nueva, y hace dos semanas que no vengo, por eso lo primero que hice al aterrizar el avión fue venir directo aquí, sin embargo no corrí con mucha suerte, el simple roce de miradas en el pasillo fue lo suficiente incomodo como para que la ironía brotara en mi…

- ¿Tan pronto te vas?

- ¿Acaso es burla?

- Seria incapaz lo sabes

- Mis padres vendrán por la mañana, parece que por fin apareció la mamá de Mogami

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y a cambio de qué?

- ¿Cómo sa…?

- Si me dices esto, es porque piensa venir, quiero saber a cambio de que, se perfectamente que no haría las cosas con desinterés

- ¿A caso la conoces?

- Eso es algo que no te importa, pero solo dime, cuánto va a costar… me hare cargo de la situación

- No te preocupes yo puedo con esto

- Como quieras entonces, solo que no se te salga de las manos por favor, si Kyoko sale lastimada te lo cobrare demasiado caro

- Es una amenaza

- No es una advertencia, ya sufrió demasiado por ella, no quiero que vuelva a pasar

- ¿Cómo sabes tantas cosas?

- Eso es algo sin importancia, solo por favor evítale una pena, tu mejor que nadie debe de saber lo que paso

- Por primera vez estamos de acuerdo, no te preocupes, no dejare que eso pase.

- Gracias

- Hasta la próxima

..y después de eso se fue. La noche fue lenta y cruel como todas las que habían pasado desde que ella no despertaba, tomar su mano era lo único que me reconfortaba un poco, pues su calidez seguía siendo la misma y a pesar de que pareciera imposible me daba la tranquilidad que necesitaba, porque ahora más que furia o irritación sentía impotencia por no poder hacer otra cosa más que seguir a su lado hasta que abriera los ojos…

Durante esa noche pensé en todo, el porqué la molestia de que alguien más se le acercara, porque era la única persona con la que me sentía tranquilo y sobre todo en porque lo que el Presidente me dijo comenzaba a cobrar sentido en mi cabeza, los celos eran inevitable cuando se trataba de ella y por primera vez sentí lo que tal vez sintieron todas esas mujeres con las que salí y creí entender cuando decían que lo mejor era separarnos, y no quería separarme, pero ¿cómo te separas de alguien con quien no estás?; así que por primera vez en años pensé en como acercarme a alguien para poder protegerla, necesitaba ganar su confianza para que se diera cuenta que las heridas pasadas se podían sanar desde adentro y no solo por fuera, necesitaba que me viera como lo que soy y no como lo que cree que puedo ser, además de que acepte lo que le dé para disfrutar de algo juntos no para herirla o creer que quiero algo a cambio. Sabía que tenía un reto muy grande que superar pero era justo que ambos tuviéramos algo que nos diera felicidad y nos ayudara a disfrutar más de la vida juntos…

- Kyoko, despierta por favor, me haces falta...

…y sin miedo de nada me atreví a seguir mis instintos que me pedían a gritos un simple rose de sus labios que estaban llenos de amor y ternura, que sabia me darían lo que más he deseado en estos días, la esperanza de saber que todo estaba bien y que pronto despertara, pero reaccione y supe que no era justo así que solo toque su frente con un cálido beso para demostrarle que seguía hay con ella y que siempre lo estaría y de la nada…

- No lo hagas por mi… no me harías ningún favor…

- Kyoko…

- No te detengas, lo necesito, te extrañe…

…al decir eso se levando lentamente para poder sentarse, por un instante mire sus ojos estaban llenos de seguridad, confianza y de ese algo que no sabía que era pero que llevaba un par de meses viendo cada que me miraba fijamente y se ponía nerviosa, acaso era lo que tanto esperaba pero que no entendía, ó solo era producto de mi imaginación…

- ¿Estás segura?

- Sabes cuánto he esperado para escuchar lo que dijiste, merezco un premio no crees..

…me sonrió, y me lleno de tanta alegría que no sabía que había pasado en mi corazón, pero parecía que fuegos artificiales adornaban el cielo y así por fin supe que necesitaba algo más de ella, la abrace y me llene de paz cuando ella me abrazo a mi…,

- Niña tonta, sabes cuán preocupado me tenias, no me vuelvas a hacer esto

- Ni tú te alejes de mí, no de nuevo…

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, en realidad ni siquiera sé que ha pasado, pero he escuchado todo durante este tiempo, he oído tus discusiones con Shotaro, tus peleas con Yashiro – San, las reprimendas que te ha puesto el Presidente y durante todo este tiempo he gritado e implorado que me escuchen, necesitaba que pararan, no quería hacerte daño ni causarte problemas, y cuando tardaste mucho en venir me preocupe, pensé que te habías hartado, pero hoy que regresaste todo fue diferente, volví a sentir calidez en mi ser, tenía ganas de verte de oírte de hablarte, y cuando escuche lo que dijiste mi corazón latió muy fuerte y luego y luego….

- No llores, por favor no llores, no soporto verte así… calma…

- Ren…

- Me llamaste por mi nombre

- Lo siento

- Me gusta

…y volvió a sonreír, tierna y dulcemente, haciendo que todo el mundo desapareciera y que solo existiéramos ella y yo, me separe un poco de ella y con los pulgares le limpie las lagrimas q seguían rodando por sus mejillas, y al verlas sonrojadas haciendo conjunto con una mirada tierna no lo resistí mas y la bese… ella me correspondió con la inocencia que la caracterizaba, llena de sinceridad y lealtad que me demostraba que había ansiado este momento tanto como yo, fue un beso tierno y dulce, tranquilo y lleno de todo lo que jamás dijimos pero que siempre supimos… la falta de aire nos separo y la pena nos invadió..

- Yo… lo siento… no quise incomodarte

- ¿Te arrepientes?

- No para nada, eso nunca, al contrario me ha hecho muy feliz solo que tu… acabas de despertar y yo haciendo esto… perdón

…dije levantándome de la cama y tratando de ir al otro lado de la habitación, sin embargo algo me detuvo, y al ver su mano tomando la mía me sorprendí de sobremanera, levante la cara y vi sus ojos, recordé sus palabras... "no te alejes de mi… no de nuevo…"

Así que sonreí como nunca en mi vida lo había hecho, y entrelace mi mano con la de ella, me quede parado a su lado y con el silencio entre nosotros le quise demostrar que jamás pasaría eso, que estaría loco, o muerto antes que sepárame de ella…

- No pidas perdón por algo que deseaba tanto por favor

- Ok… entonces gracias

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque me has regresado las ganas de seguir y me has dado la clave para estar completo

- Tú hiciste lo mismo conmigo, me devolviste la fe que había perdido y…

- Después hablamos, primero te tiene que revisar el médico, ya tendremos tiempo de sobra

- Esta bien lo que digas

…llame al médico y me pidieron salir de la habitación, le hicieron un chequeo de rutina, en cuanto salí llame al Presidente y a Yashiro para informarles, y aun que no me agradara la idea les pedí que informaran a Shotaro; sin embargo recordé que no todo iba a ser tranquilidad pues teníamos que enfrentar un problema bastante grande y ese era la madre de Kyoko y la peor parte sería decirle a ella.

Esa noche fue larga y tediosa, el doctor quiso hacerle estudios más a fondo para estar seguros de que nada estaba mal a pesar de no haber despertado por tanto tiempo; estuve a su lado todo el tiempo que me lo permitieron y donde pude por lo que estaba tranquila; al final de la noche ya estaba muy cansada así que durmió sin necesidad de sedantes, pero no sin antes decirme que esperaba verme al despertar…

- Ren, ¿Cómo esta?

- Bien, el chequeo general está bien, mañana a medio día entregan los resultados de los estudios, pero el doctor está muy optimista.

- Que bueno eso me gusto, la prensa sigue especulando cosas, crees que sea hora de informar algo

- No

- ¿Pero porque? Si ya se está recuperando creo que es lo más adecuado

- Hay algo que tiene que saber Presidente

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Shotaro encontró a la madre de Mogami

- Eso es bueno

- No, todo lo contrario

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Salgamos, todavía no lo sabe y no sé cómo lo tomara

- Ok

…salimos a la sala de espera del hospital, y en el camino encontramos a Yashiro que venía con María, la niña estaba feliz creo que nunca la había visto sonreír así, sin embargo sabia las enormes intenciones que traía en mente, por lo que tenía que detenerla, era importante que Kyoko descansara…

- María ven aquí

- Hola Ren

- Latosa, tienes que dejar dormir a Kyoko, está cansada, mañana ya podrás jugar con ella

- Pero lleva mucho tiempo dormida, ¿Por qué está cansada?

- Por que cuando despertó la revisaron mucho los doctores y anduvo de un lado a otro por todo el hospital, así que tienes que dejar que se relaje, ok…

- Pero de verdad mañana podremos jugar

- Si el doctor la deja claro que si María

- Está bien, pero de todos modos iré a dormir con ella…

- Ay esta niña….

- Jajajajaja de verdad que le alegro la noticia

- Si y la verdad que bueno que le advertiste, si no ya hubiéramos escuchado los gritos de Mogami, no tienes idea de lo ingeniosa que es esa niña para despertar gente…

- Claro que lo se, no por nada me la dejaste todo una semana para divertirte verdad¡

- Ahhhh bueno eso… eso… en fin, ¿Qué pasa con la mamá de Mogami?

- Es una larga historia, pero espero que entiendas que nos tendremos que enfrentar a muchos problemas a partir de hoy…

…y así le conté la historia que nos unía de alguna forma más a Kyoko y a mí, aquella historia que en algún momento escucho Yashiro y que por lo poco que he hablado con ella sabe a la perfección, el por qué debíamos de tener cuidado en manejar las cosas, y sobre todo en cómo se lo diremos a ella para que no complique la situación más de lo que esta, sabía que esto iba a costar caro… pero nunca creí que tanto…

**&&&&& DIAS DESPUES &&&&&**

- Sra. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Mogami Mikoto

- Y ¿Quién es usted?

- La mamá de Mogami

- ¿Y cómo se que eso es cierto? ¿Qué no es una farsante?

- Pregúntele a la familia Fwga, ellos me conocen desde siempre, pero a usted no tengo por qué darle explicaciones, déjeme pasar y ver a mi hija.

- Ahora si es su hija, y ¿Por qué cuando en verdad la necesito prefirió irse y dejarla sola?

- Ren…

- Sra. haga el favor de no venir a perturbar la vida de Kyoko y váyase por su propia voluntad, aquí no se le necesita

- ¿Y tu quien eres para decirme lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer?

- Él es la única persona que en realidad ha cuidado a su hija

- Ella no es su hija, no merece que la relacionen con ella, es mucho para usted

- ¿Cómo se atreve…?

- Me atrevo por que puedo y por qué se como son las cosas, y lo más importante,…

- Se atreve porque le dije que no te quiero volver a ver…. NUNCA…

- Kyoko… hija…


End file.
